Grizabella/Gallery1980s
This is the gallery for the character of Grizabella. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present For her basic ensemble costume, see Babygriz Gallery. Designs Grizabella basic.jpg|Original 1981 basic costume Griz Design 1.jpg|Original 1981 featured costume Griz Design 2.JPG|1982 Broadway costume UK Productions Original London Production Elaine Paige in the Original Cast, 1981. Judi Dench was originally cast in the role, but was injured and replaced by Elaine Paige before the show opened. Griz l8100 33.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 1981 2.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 08.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 07.jpg Griz 1981 2.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige 4.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige 5.jpg Grizabella Elaine Paige 6.jpg Griz l8105 b71.jpg Griz l8105 b70.jpg Deut Griz l8105 b72.jpg Griz Elaine Paige.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 1.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 2.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 3.jpg Griz Bomba Vic L81 Press 1.jpg Griz Bomba OLC 1.jpg Victoria ensemble L81 press.jpg Rumple Griz Vic l81 01.jpg Griz l8105 b24.jpg Griz Group arptop0025781.jpg Griz Elaine Paige 1981 Lloyd Webber.jpg Griz judi dench 2.jpg|Judi Dench Griz judi dench.jpg|Judi Dench Subsequent London Casts * Angela Richards (05/82) * Marti Webb (09/83) * Carol Nielsson (07/84) * Anita Harris (05/85) * Sharon Benson (10/86), (09/87) * Verity Anne Meldrum (02/87) * Ria Jones (01/89) * Di Botcher (11/90) * Jacqui Scott (11/91), (05/92) * Shezwae Powell (12/91) * Clare Burt (11/93) * Rosemarie Ford (10/95), (02/96) * Josie Walker (12/95) * Diane Langton (07/96) * Lindsey Danvers (10/96) * Stephanie Lawrence (10/97) * Sally Ann Triplett (06/98) * Chrissie Hammond (11/99) Griz l8100 32.jpg Grizabella l8302 12.jpg|Angela Richards Grizabella Anita Harris London.jpg|Anita Harris Griz Anita Harris L8505 07.png|Anita Harris Grizabella l8709 15.jpg|Sharon Benson Grizabella Deut l8709 17.jpg|Sharon Benson Grizabella l8904 06.jpg|Ria Jones Grizabella Deut l8904 13.jpg|Ria Jones Griz Ria Jones 2 L9002.png|Ria Jones Griz Ria Jones 1 L9002.png|Ria Jones Griz Deut Ria Jones L9002.png|Ria Jones Grizabella Deut Ria Jones Donald Franke L9002.png|Ria Jones Grizabella l9011 11.jpg|Di Botcher Grizabella l9011 04.jpg|Di Botcher Grizabella Deut l9011 28.jpg|Di Botcher Grizabella Deut l9011 29.jpg|Di Botcher Grizabella l9111 12.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella l9111 04.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella Deut l9111 22.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella Deut l9211 31.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella Deut l9211 32.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella l9305 04.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella Deut l9305 30.jpg|Jacqui Scott Grizabella l9406 12.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella l9406 03.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella Deut l9406 24.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella Deut l9406 26.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella Deut l9411 12.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella Deut l9411 13.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella l9505 04.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella l9505 17.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella Deut l9505 34.jpg|Clare Burt Grizabella l9511 05.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Grizabella l9511 16.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Grizabella Deut l9511 32.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Grizabella L9608 11.jpg|Diane Langton Grizabella L9608 18.jpg|Diane Langton Grizabella Deut L9608 19.jpg|Diane Langton Grizabella l9611 03.jpg|Lindsey Danvers Grizabella l9611 13.jpg|Lindsey Danvers Grizabella Deut l9611 28.jpg|Lindsey Danvers Grizabella Deut l9705 18.jpg|Lindsey Danvers Grizabella L9712 09 Stephanie Lawrence.png|Stephanie Lawrence Grizabella L9712 10 Stephanie Lawrence.png|Stephanie Lawrence Grizabella Deut L9712 11 Stephanie Lawrence Bruce Graham.png|Stephanie Lawrence Grizabella Sally Ann Triplett london headshot.png|Sally Ann Triplett Grizabella L9807.png|Sally Ann Triplett Grizabella l9911 12.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Grizabella l9911 28.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Grizabella l9911 42.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Griz Deme l0006 14.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Grizabella l0102 20.jpg|Chrissie Hammond Grizabella Carol Nielsson 1984.jpg|Carol Nielsson Grizabella Anita Harris Tiger cub 1986.jpg Griz Admetus Ria Jones Steven Wayne AXX89P.jpg|Ria Jones Griz Jacqui Scott 1994.jpg|Jacqui Scott UK Tour 1989 * Marti Webb * Rosemarie Ford Grizabella Marti Webb UK8906 07.jpg|Marti Webb Grizabella Marti Webb UK8906 31.jpg|Marti Webb Grizabella Marti Webb UK8906 32.jpg|Marti Webb Griz Deut Marti Webb Nick Butler UK8906 33.jpg|Marti Webb Griz Marti Webb uk89.png|Marti Webb Grizabella Rosemarie Ford uk8911 07.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Grizabella Rosemarie Ford UK89 1.jpg|Rosemarie Ford Grizabella Rosemarie Ford uk8911 37.jpg|Rosemarie Ford US Productions Original Broadway Production * Betty Buckley Grizabella Broadway NYPL 1.jpg Grizabella Betty Buckley Bw 1982 1.jpeg Grizabella Betty Buckley 82 1.jpeg Grizabella Betty Buckley 82 2.jpeg Grizabella Bway Betty Buckley Dressing Room.png Grizabella Bway Betty Buckley.png Grizabella Bway Betty Buckley 1.png Grizabella Betty Buckley Bway83 1.jpg Grizabella Betty Buckley 82 3.jpeg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Laurie Beechman (04/1984, 10/1991, 05/1992, 01/1993, 05/1997) * Loni Ackerman (09/1988) * Heidi Stallings (08/1991, 05/1993, 04/1997) * Lillias White (12/1991) * Diane Fratantoni (08/1992) * Liz Callaway (11/1992, 06/1993, 09/1997, 10/1998) * Sally Ann Swarm (04/1997) * Linda Balgord (07/1998, 04/1999) Griz Laurie Beechman Subway 1984.jpg|Laurie Beechman Grizabella Loni Ackerman.jpg|Loni Ackerman Grizabella Liz Callaway Broadway 1.gif|Liz Callaway Grizabella Liz Callaway Broadway 2.gif|Liz Callaway Griz Liz Callaway 4.jpg|Liz Callaway Bomba Rachelle Rak backstage Bway 1997 01.jpg|1997 Griz Munkus catsheidibryanbatt.jpg|Heidi Stallings Griz Deut Broadway.jpg Griz Linda Balgord Bway00.png|Linda Balgord Grizabella Linda Balgord Bway Calendar April.jpg|Linda Balgord US Tour 1 US Tour 2 Griz Kim Creswell 2 US2.png|Kim Criswell Griz Kim Creswell 1 US2.png|Kim Criswell Griz Deut Kim Creswell George Bell 1 US2.png|Kim Criswell Ascent 1 US2.png|Kim Criswell Grizabella Kim Criswell US Tour 2.jpg|Kim Criswell Munkustrap Mark Morales US Tour 2 1985.jpg|Kim Criswell US Tour 3 Grizabella Leslie Ellis US Tour 3.jpg|Leslie Ellis US Tour 4 Grizabella US4 Donna Lee Marshall 1.png|Donna Lee Marshall Grizabella US4 Donna Lee Marshall 2.png|Donna Lee Marshall Grizabella US4 Donna Lee Marshall 3.png|Donna Lee Marshall Ascent US4.png|Donna Lee Marshall Grizabella Robin Boudreau Palmer US 4.jpg|Robin Boudreau (cover) Japanese Productions Grizabella Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 *Akiko Kuno J83 54 Grizabella.jpg Griz 83 Tokyo 1.jpg Griz 83 Tokyo 2.jpg Griz 83 Tokyo 4.jpg Griz 83 Tokyo 5.jpg Griz 83 Sillabub Tokyo.jpg Finale 1 Tokyo 83.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Debbie Byrne Grizabella Debbie Byrne Aus 1985 01.jpg|Debbie Byrne Grizabella Debbie Byrne Aus 1985 02.jpg|Debbie Byrne Griz Deut Aus 1985 01.jpg|Debbie Byrne Melbourne 1987 * Megan Williams * Maria Mercedes Australia Tour 1989 * Bev Harrell Grizabella Aus 89 Bev Harrell 01.jpg|Bev Harrell Griz Deut Aus 1989 01.jpg|Bev Harrell German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Andrea Bögel (1986) * Eva Wolf (1989, 1994) * Cornelia Drese (1990, 1992) * Theresa Pitt (04/92) * Grania Renihan (1993) * Nadja Solovieva (alt) * Nicole Sieger (1995, 1997) * Bronwyn Mulcahy (05/97) * Kristin Hölck (1998) * Julia Howson (1999) * Lizzie Kurtz (2000-2001) Griz Deut 1 hamburg 86.jpg|Andrea Bögel Griz Deut 1 Hamburg 1997.jpg Griz Vic Hamburg.jpg Griz Deut 2 Hamburg 1997.jpg Griz Deut Ascent Hamburg 10 92.jpg Hamburg art Griz.jpg Griz Eyes Hamburg.jpg Grizabella Andrea Bögel hamburg 86.jpg |Andrea Bögel Grizabella Andrea Bogel De86.jpg|Andrea Bögel Grizabella Cornelia Drese De90.jpg|Cornelia Drese Grizabella Cornelia Drese De9108.png|Cornelia Drese Grizabella Theresa Pitt De9204.png|Theresa Pitt Grizabella NicoleSieger 5(2).jpg|Nicole Sieger Grizabella Kristen Holck.JPG|Kristin Hölck Grizabella Nancy Leach Hamburg 1.jpg|Nancy Leach (cover) Griz cake Hamburg 96 1.jpg Other Productions Vienna 1983-1990 * Angelika Milster (1983) * Suzanne Henderson (1987) * Pia Douwes (1988) * Lorraine Goodman (1989) Griz Vienna Angelika Milster 1.jpg|Angelika Milster Grizabella Angelika Milster Vienna 1983 1.jpeg|Angelika Milster Griz Vienna 83 18.jpg|Angelika Milster Griz Vienna 83 52.jpg|Angelika Milster Griz 01 Vienna.jpg Toronto 1985 * Kathy Michael McGlynn Griz Kathy Michael McGlynn Toronto 1985.jpg|Kathy Michael McGlynn Amsterdam 1987-1992 * Ruth Jacott (1987) * Pia Douwes * Ellen Evers Grizabella Pia Douwes Amsterdam 1987 1.jpeg|Pia Douwes Grizabella Pia Douwes Amsterdam 1987 2.jpeg|Pia Douwes Griz Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Griz Deut Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Gay Marshall Deut Griz Paris 89 01.jpg Griz Paris 89 Gay Marshall 04.JPEG Griz Paris 89 Gay Marshall 03.JPEG Griz Paris 89 Gay Marshall 01.jpg * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present * Babygriz Gallery Category:Character Galleries